


[斑柱](R)神圣鸦片

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp：斑柱only现代架空AU。送给耀君的点车。养父梗+年龄操作14斑×40柱。（小肚子下次吧，这次没安排进去。）预警：未成年限制情节。雷者勿入！！！私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Kudos: 13





	[斑柱](R)神圣鸦片

在现代文明里，万分痛苦且没有希望的情欲与名为爱的词汇相隔甚远。

他的工作时间飘忽不定，肩头额角还带点血渍和尘土。  
钥匙旋进锁孔里，“我回来啦。”  
他进屋打了个招呼，没有任何回应。  
利落脱下制服外套，解下其他东西，迈步向浴室走去。今天的事情都很顺利，也没有人员伤亡。千手柱间开心的哼起走调的小曲儿，打开浴室的门。

侧旁半掩的门扉内传出低沉却不压抑的呻吟。  
千手柱间听得浑身一抖，下意识按上腰间别枪处，那里却只有一条刚被他解开有些松垮的腰带。  
他把衣裤重新规整的理正，系好扣子。转身走向旁边的房间，他自己的卧室。他的对面是宇智波斑的卧房，房门大敞，空无一人。

他一直很尊敬他。他幼时偶遇的太阳，一路而来的凭依。  
他从不称呼他为父亲，只是念他的名字，他生气时会叫他“千手局长”。但他对千手柱间的尊重表现在日常相处的每一个细枝末节上，他从不违逆他的意愿，甚至分外体谅他的心情。  
这是宇智波斑所能表达出的敬重的最高级别。  
但敬重显然不能涵盖他坐在他卧室的床头，用他的内裤自慰这件事。

斑看到他推门进来的瞬间，四目相对的一刻射了出来。  
他有些懒倦的倚靠在床头平复呼吸。  
“我没想打扰你，但是既然你碰巧撞见。”少年狡黠的眼瞳眯起，“我也没必要为此暂停自己的事。”  
他说着随手把自己的白浊抹在千手柱间干净的青白纯色枕巾上，划出一道污痕。  
他们终究撕破了这层脆弱的纸。  
他是一个宽和稳重的男人，大家都这么评价，在不杀人沾血的时候显得过分随和。  
他在宇智波斑走过来时还在想，走错了哪一步，会教出这样的孩子。

少年扑上来的力道非常凶狠，他可是完全不留余地。当然也不在乎全身赤裸着与柱间交手，反而露出享受的餍足神情。  
千手柱间开始时也并未留手，他有些真的生气了。他并不常动怒，尤其面对宇智波斑，可以说他从未生过气。即使这个孩子曾拿着他的配枪对准他的太阳穴乱比划的时候。  
少年青涩的躯体坚韧却脆弱，他不可能像在战场上一样毫不留情。可他并不擅长纯粹教导性质的交手，他没有带过任何后辈或学生。  
二十岁时就接任局长，这并非他天赋异禀，也不是什么值得称道的事。只是在动乱的年代这个职位交替过快，死个人过于轻巧而频繁。  
他也并未想到可以活到四十岁还安然无恙。  
他身体远超别人强健，面对敌意他本能的想要果断解决麻烦，显得留手愈发笨拙。  
柱间仅仅想要制住他。这显然被斑觉察到了，同时也彻底激怒了少年。  
“你把我当作你的宠物吗？”只配戏弄而非认真的对手。  
千手柱间只是希望他像个普通的孩子一样长大，他不希望他像自己一样长大。  
但那是斑。  
“我第一次见到你，就知道你是和我一样的人。”  
“是不能作为一个孩子长大的，所以我也没有将你看作我的孩子。”  
“更别提什么宠物了。”  
千手柱间一个过肩摔将他扔回了床上。却自己也走上前去。  
宇智波斑的眼中露出一丝惊愕，又转瞬笑得放肆。

那是一场改变了日后格局的惨胜战役。  
千手柱间忙完善后事宜，便到孤儿院看望那些动乱遗孤。他一眼就看到了斑，第一反应并非什么柔软的情愫，他从孩子的眼睛里看到毁灭的火苗。他对危险的嗅觉胜过常人太多，这是在生死线上走过一遭的人才能练就的本领。和他有一样触觉的精锐同伴都早已化作一堆枯骨和石碑上冰冷姓名。  
他在看到斑的那一瞬就决定要领养他，这个孩子太过危险，他不想把他放在任何他所掌控不到的地方。  
他走上前，笑得和善可亲。穿着常服，像个普通的上班族青年男人。套头毛领衫显得他甚至有些小肚子。“叔叔收养你好吗？”他摸了摸男孩脏硬板结得纠缠在一起的短发。  
“千手柱间，”稚脆的声音却如寒冰，“我记得你的脸。”  
柱间惊愕了一下，随即仍然笑了。“跟我走吗？”  
他又贴在他耳边说，“如果想要报仇，这可是个好选择。”  
他的小手将他的手攥得紧紧的，软软的不整齐的指甲抠进肉里，有些刺痛却还留不下伤口。  
他抱走了孩子，当时那个青年人满腹信心能感化幼小的走上错误道路的孩子。但是心底深处，或许从那一刻起他就知道他已经背负了毁灭自己和更多事物的罪孽。  
他贪恋手中的温软，像个愚蠢的一见钟情就坠入爱河的青涩傻小子。  
他那时的确还年轻，意气风发，改造世界的热情在骨血里还未消散。但他也在那时就分外清楚一件事。  
怀抱这样罪恶而渎职念头的人，是不配活着的。

可他选择他，就像是被另一个自我操控着的本能。  
这是一具在常人眼中并不漂亮的躯体，裸露在外的肌肤泛着蜜金色，常年包裹在制服下的皮肤苍白，伤痕斑驳，消退后留下柔和的印记。筋肉线条精炼冷硬。  
但在宇智波斑眼里却是完美本身，他出手时的迅疾，格挡时的劲道，这是一具为战斗而生的躯体。对力量的精准掌控使得他发出光来。

真正迷倒常人的是少年，他在短暂的普通学校生涯中收获无数目光和爱慕之心。挺拔的身姿，白皙光滑的皮肤，少年颀长的个子衬着还略显纤细的四肢和腰线，如同青翠的玉竹节。坚韧而脆弱，却又精致剔透得耀眼。

他垂着长睫毛低头喘息，只眼神上挑的抬眸瞥去，黑白分明的瞳孔晶亮。他缓慢的舔舐着湿润的下唇，嫩红的舌尖乍现又隐没。  
寻常的诱惑不会对千手柱间奏效。  
宇智波斑则另当别论。  
乳白色的圆润膝盖和瘦削肩膀抵着男人。他们离得太近了。  
少年曾经可爱软孺的样子渐次模糊失真，只留下那狼一般锐利的眼睛，满溢着狂热的贪婪。  
千手柱间小心翼翼的控制着自身的反抗本能，让少年占据了主动。  
“慢些来。”他早就习惯了发号施令的主导者地位。  
斑抬头冷冷瞥了他一眼，本在穴口揉捻打转的指节闻言迅速没入其中，恶意的翻搅起来。  
千手柱间狠狠的颤动了一下，猛地揪紧身下床单，才压制着自己面对危险的反应没有把身上人掀下去或者掰断那纤细的手臂。  
他只是皱着眉大口喘息，眼角慢慢变得嫣红。双眸逐渐水润莹亮。  
长久的同住使得彼此过于熟悉，宇智波斑知道千手柱间的泪腺发达到和这个人自身匹配到一起有些滑稽的程度。  
他太爱哭了。有时豪爽的笑着都会笑出泪来，但这不代表任何意图。  
“マダラ。”柱间的声音变得有些哑了。  
斑的手指草草的戳弄了几下就拿了出来，慢慢的推入硬热的粗壮物什。他本打算用欲望品尝他血液的滋味。  
但是自动分泌液体，收缩谄媚的裹紧他的小穴并不和他的想象一致。  
进入得异乎寻常的顺利。第一次的人不该是这种反应。  
莫名的烦躁从少年的心底上涌到压抑不住的程度，他狂乱而迅疾的动作着，声音里带有咬牙切齿的狠意，“有别人对你做过这种事吗？”  
千手柱间显然还没能适应就被带着上下起伏，他觉得呼吸都被撞击得艰难，只想抱紧了身上的少年，却不太敢去扶少年线条优美的脖颈，他怕下意识的做出在人脖颈上常做的动作。  
下身被穿刺的地方，痛苦混杂着丝丝愉悦的甜随着摩擦乱涌在体内，千手柱间觉得脑子里还有某处也在翻搅得令人无法思考。  
他只能呻吟着下意识的喃喃：“マ...マ...ダ...ラ...啊...”  
“回答我。”斑探索着内部的奥秘，寻找那个特殊的位置。在身下人颤动着弓起背脊的那瞬，斑眼神一亮，转而只猛烈的冲击那一点。  
“不...マダラ...不行...别...我...”他哭得更加厉害了，小声的啜泣起来，却随着身上人的动作变得断续破碎。  
“マダラ。”柱间的声线低沉，往日的温煦被欲望打磨得沙哑。语调却带着空濛的委屈和无助。  
他的手胡乱的在半空中晃动着，似乎想要抓紧什么，却只有一下没一下的磨蹭着斑的手臂。  
宇智波斑放缓了速度，吻上了面前的人，他的吻与他这个人分离，缱绻温柔到极致。  
千手柱间的小心翼翼带有令斑痛苦的力量，他于这种被施加的暴虐与甜蜜的折磨中不肯触碰斑的背脊。  
他明明想要抱紧自己，却用最后一点清明维持在这样无稽的事上。控制着双手远离自己不喜欢的地方。  
“你听到我的话了吗？”节奏放缓他便有心思在其他地方进行撩拨，吻顺着嘴唇辗转而下，流连在精壮结实的胸膛上。  
“マダラ...マダラ...”柱间抓紧了少年低垂在自己胸膛前的短发，抬起他的下颌，望进他的眼睛，描摹那张稚嫩的面容，已经显现出锋锐的棱角，而冷峻逼人。  
那样摇曳于世的生灵，还在生长中的少年，拥有纯粹的热忱和变化不定的未来。  
将幼小的生命卷入他的欲望中引起千手柱间心底强烈的痛苦，虽然致歉的对象本人迫不及待去受害。  
他介入了他的生命轨迹，以一种十分不当的方式，这件事本身就足够罪恶。  
他竟然会怀疑这个世界上除了宇智波斑还有人可以让他发疯到这种程度？  
“マダラ。”千手柱间似乎突然变成了失语的人鱼，只知道喘息着念他的名字，仿若那是什么拯救世界的咒语似的。  
所以他那前几十年的人生有过什么没有什么又有何要紧？没有他的千手柱间并不完整。  
他流连在他两颗肿胀血红的乳珠上，态度近乎虔诚。他或许下一刻就会跪下来抬起他的小腿，亲吻他的脚踝。  
而他本打算将那杵在他们之间，摩擦着彼此小腹可怜的受到冷落的硬物吞入口中。他低头，腹部贯穿斑驳的疤痕阻拦了他。  
他舔舐柱间身上的陈年旧伤，眼神逐渐变得凶狠。别人看来或许触目惊心。他想这个年长的男人会否有过女人，如果是个女人，这时应趴在他的胸口上落几滴心疼的软弱眼泪。再配上几句矫媃的叹息。  
他一口咬上去，在伤痕上再添自己的标记。直到新的伤口出现，直至鲜血淋漓。  
这根本不算什么。他是知晓真相的人。千手柱间才是赢家，他根本什么代价都没付出。  
他赢得了一切，从未来的自己手里。从他还未继承就毁灭了的宇智波手里。  
踏着那些尸骨，在万众赞颂的大荧幕前笑着加冕。

他在痛苦的深渊中诞生。  
千手柱间毁掉了那一切。  
他生存的世界，破碎着灰飞烟灭。枪声，飞起的尘土。生命在眼前转瞬即逝，他在人群里匆忙奔逃，没有方向。  
他亲手杀死了父亲，他将自己今生仅识的那些亲族扭送进监狱。  
他把自己的整个世界敲碎后锁起，把自己与自身的出生和命运隔离，剥夺作为一个宇智波的骄傲。  
他却还说，这是正义与光明的道路。

他没理由对这样的人手下留情。他的动作也毫不留情。  
他最后射了进去，全然不顾前方还颤动着可怜挺立的小东西。  
“你可以...”千手柱间在他耳边难耐的喘息，“把我也送进去，也断送我的人生看看...啊...”  
在法律上他拥有着至高的主动权，十四岁的年纪多么美好，他可以利用这个年龄做很多事。至少这件事用来毁去千手柱间轻而易举。  
足够令他万劫不复了，鉴于他自己就是执法者。  
他可以用他一贯守护着的事物毁灭他，那该是多漂亮的结局。  
少年第一次做这种事，全身热烫的颤抖着，脸上泛起红晕，汗水沿着额角不断滚落。欲望很快重新燃起，他更加凶狠的动作着。食髓知味的快感比起幻想来得切实而使人沉沦疯狂无数倍。  
美酒的气味再过醇香，也无法与亲口品尝的愉悦相比较。  
“我不会做和你一样的事，局长大人。”他揪着柔亮的长发迫使柱间抬头与他对视，“我不会对你做那种事。”  
他怎么可能让他经受一遍与之相同的切肤之痛，他爱着这个男人。  
他还没结识过多少人，对待人群的态度也冷漠而傲慢。但他就是知道，即使能活到百年之后，也不会再有人如千手柱间一样出现。  
他出现得或早或晚，都是他整个生命的唯一亮色。将黑暗的两端点燃照亮。  
他已经伤害过了他，可他还舍不得做任何事。这就是他永不可能在这场对峙中胜利的根本原因。

他对世界的认识深刻到天真。经历了最黑暗的杀伐动荡，但没体味过芸芸众生的尘烟琐细。  
他看透世界的本质而掌握了真相，也同时体会到绝望的滋味。却在对待世事上仍然如懵懂的孩童般无措。  
他依偎着千手柱间，汲取温暖，学习应对世界的正确方式。  
他在路口彷徨游荡，他还太年轻了。  
孩子需要父亲，行者需要向导。

“做我的孩子，我什么都可以给你，我会带领你走完余生的路。”千手柱间抬手擦去他额头上快要落进眼里的汗水，轻吻他的眉心。  
“但你若是要抛下这个身份做宇智波斑的话，”柱间的眼神锐利，“我不会再保护你，我不会再用对待一个孩子的态度对你。”  
“你从我这里，从任何地方，都再也得不到长辈的庇护，童年会戛然而止的，斑。”他的呻吟近乎一声叹息。

“你以为我会想要那些东西吗？”宇智波斑的态度一样强硬。即使他再小些年岁，那样的眼神都不能被称为一个孩子。  
“童年对我来说可不是什么美好的词汇。”他的童年，鉴于他现在还未死去，苟延残喘的吊着一口气被一个警察头子豢养。那回忆里短暂的过去也只有鲜血、杀戮、枪声和烟尘，其间包裹的温暖和爱意都模糊不清，触之不及。  
他所拥有的，并不是童年，只是身下这个人而已。  
“我要的是打败你，把你按在我的身下，颤抖着、呻吟着。”  
“哭着求我。”  
“所以满足我真正的愿望吧，柱间。”  
“千手柱间，你有什么资格敢做我的父亲？”  
他再次的冲刺很快掌握了技巧，或只是因为身下的男人太过于渴望他了。斑喘息着加快了节奏，呼吸变得急促。他的右手牢牢握着他的左手，十指紧扣。  
斑将头埋进身下人柔软的长发里，嘴唇紧贴在柱间的肩窝上。两个人都在沉沦中闭上了眼睛，不去看这个纷乱支离的世界，只感受彼此深处的温度。  
身下人颤抖着呼唤他的名字，“マダラ。我...我在...我在这里...”  
这次他们同时攀上了高峰。  
“你是我的，柱间。让那些什么可笑的社会契约和法律都滚吧。”  
他分不清眼角的湿润是泪水还是汗水，或许只是不小心蹭上了柱间胸膛的薄汗。  
“生死、岁月都抢不走的。如果有人敢带走你，我就把他们全部杀掉。”  
“那之后我只好亲手逮捕你了。”千手柱间抱着他，他的言语带些笑意，但宇智波斑知道他从不说谎。那又如何呢，他想做的事即使是千手柱间也不能阻止。  
“你可以对我做任何事。”柱间亲吻他的面颊，“你没有这个权利，但是我允许你。”  
“但如果你伤害其他人，我们就只能战场上见了，宇智波斑。”  
斑拧眉，他可以凭借这个身份指责柱间，但不代表千手柱间可以借此来责难他。

如果真的是千手柱间的孩子他愿意放下一切欲望和权力，那比什么都足够了。能够站在他的身旁，从诞生之日起就站在同一个阵营。  
他的爱会纯粹而宠溺的将他作为一个孩子养大。  
他心底只有那么一小点的脆弱和眷恋，就被千手柱间敏锐的觉察到又捉在掌心。  
但那并不适合他，也非宇智波斑的全部。  
幻想虽然美好，但永远不会是他的选择。他更习惯，把一切牢牢的抓在自己掌心，而不是蜷缩在某个羽翼下苟活。

他阻止他毁灭自我的努力真的足够诚恳了。  
但对他来说仍不足够。  
他所需要的只能由他自己来掠夺，千手柱间自愿献上的永远不够。  
但柱间却不明白。他不理解争斗和战争本身就代表了这个世界的某种意义，他不知道有些爱和欲望只能在这个过程中满足和消解。

他们从不是一样的人。

千手柱间过去不曾真的放下防备，或者说他们二人皆是。  
但他今夜睡得沉倦，嘴角淌着满足的口水，带着微微鼾声。与那个枕头下放着枪，全身会微微绷紧工整侧卧的警察判若两人。  
你将之视为罪恶吗？与我交合是让你愿意用生命来偿还的错误？还是假借爱的名义就可以对你做任何事？  
就这样袒露着胸膛毫无防备的交出信任，却不将任何心绪说清道明，真是天真又爱自作主张的笨蛋。

这就是执法者的皮囊吗？宇智波斑骨节修长的手抚上轻阖的双眼。他的回忆是养成他凶戾性格的一部分。他记得很小很小的时候，抓到了一个警察，他们敲碎他的膝盖骨，剥掉他的皮，挖去他的眼睛，还注射了过量的海洛因来保持那人的敏感和清醒。  
他在惨烈非人的尖叫求饶混杂的畅快笑骂声中懵懂的聆听这个世界。那时黑暗就已经包裹着他，浸没他，注入他的瞳孔，纠缠吞噬他的灵魂。

柱间，你来的太晚了。

但他从不担心千手柱间的安危，与他争斗是场血脉贲张的盛宴狂欢，受伤落败的总不会是他。  
看上去天真愚蠢的模样，内里却决绝到近乎残忍。  
他制裁的手不曾颤抖，也无需任何人来守护。千手柱间太强大了，没给他留下停留的位置和理由。

“不要放弃。你还有我。”  
柱间的声音的确曾将他从当初试图与这个世界同归于尽的悬崖边拉回。可是...  
“可是柱间啊，你与这个世界本就是两回事。”  
“我是不会放开你的，但是我也不会放任这个世界继续沉没在硝烟战火里。”  
他的眼中露出猩红的渴望，毁灭与破败的绝望里混杂着即将看到黎明的兴奋狂热。

“在此之前，你只需安然沉睡。”  
他要独醒着等候破晓第一道光。

End.


End file.
